


Forever With Me

by Chieripick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Bashing, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-09
Updated: 2003-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieripick/pseuds/Chieripick
Summary: Originally posted May 9, 2003.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 3





	Forever With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 9, 2003 on FF.net. Not modified from the original version.

Title: Forever With Me  
Category: Anime/Manga » Yu-Gi-Oh  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 05-09-03, Updated: 05-12-03  
Chapters: 2, Words: 2,402

Chapter 1: Crushes  
Cherry: This is my first EVER fan fiction so please don't blame me if its horrible. Rated PG-13 to be safe. Won't be too long. Since this is my first fic, I'm using the classic scenario. Yami love Yugi. Yugi loves Yami. But they don't tell each other their feelings because they're scared to be rejected. Anzu loves Yami and doesn't want Yugi to interfere. Pairing is obviously Yami/Yugi.  
I am using the Japanese names. Joey is Jou (Jounouchi), Tristen is Honda, and Tea is Anzu. Now on to the fic!

Warning: Shounen-ai (boys kissing boys)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else related.

'thoughts' "talking" /Yugi to Yami/ /Yami to Yugi/ (Cherry's notes)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Anzu here sitting at the park after school like they always do. Jou and Honda were arguing about something, most likely another girl. Anzu was trying to break the two apart even though she knew it was hopeless.

The tri-color haired teen sat quietly against a tree listening to Jou and Honda argue. He wasn't really paying attention though. He was currently thinking about his darker half. Again. Yugi has had a crush on Yami for a few months already. Yami has always been there for him and who couldn't help falling for Yami? No one but Jou knew of his crush. He hadn't actually told the blond. Jou had found a poem he'd written to Yami a few weeks ago. Jou promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

/Yugi?/ Yugi was knocked out of his thoughts by Yami. He slightly blushed at hearing his yami's voice. (Cherry: Yugi blushing! Cute!)

/Yes, Yami?/

/You seem to have a lot on your mind lately. I know something is wrong./

/It's nothing Yami. Just been thinking about the upcoming exams I guess/ Yugi said obviously lying. 'I hope Yami believes that.'

/If your sure-/

Jou cut off Yami. "Hey Yug! You there?"

"Sorry Jou. I was just talking to Yami."

"Ok. Hey. You wanna go to the arcade? I want to kick Honda's butt again."

"Hey!" Honda hit Jou on the head, "You couldn't beat me if you tried."

"Yes I could!"

That started another one of their arguments.

/Yami?/

/Yes, Hikari/ (1)

/Do you want to come out and go to the arcade with us?/

Yami didn't really want to go but he knew Yugi wanted him to. He had formed a crush on the small boy over the last few months. Yugi of course knew nothing of this. Yami thought that Yugi could never return his feelings.

/Sure. I'll be right out./

Yami came out dressed in his usual leather attire. (Cherry: *drools*) Anzu was on Yami the second he came out .Honda and Jou stopped fighting when they saw Yami out of the puzzle. Yugi blushed again at the sight of his darker half in leather.

"Hi, Yami! " Anzu squealed hugging Yami's arm. Yugi glared at her. 'How dare she touch *my* yami.'

"umm. Hi Anzu." Yami was a bit taken aback by Anzu. He knew Anzu had a major crush on him. Yami has never liked her though. She was quite annoying to him. (2)

"Hey Yami!" Honda said while patting him on the back. "We were just about to go to the arcade. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

The five of them set off to the arcade with Anzu pretty much drooling over Yami.

"Yugi? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Anzu asked him quietly when they reached the arcade.

"Sure Anzu," Yugi replied. He then said louder to the rest of the group. "Hey guys. We'll meet you inside in a bit. My and Anzu need to talk for a minute."

"Ok. We'll meet you inside," Jou said. They left to go inside to the arcade leaving Anzu and Yugi alone.

"What did you want to talk about, Anzu?"

"I just wanted to warn you to stay away from my Yami."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I've seen the way you look at him. He's mine so stay away from him! You're just a bother to him. You're too small to do anything and he's been complaining that you've been dragging him down and are a big burden." Anzu said.

"Yami said that?" Yugi said with pain in his voice. Tears were now threatening to spill from his violet eyes.

"Yeah. He didn't want to tell because He didn't want to hurt your feelings." Anzu smirked. Her plan was working perfectly. 'Soon I will have Yami to myself.' She thought as Yugi ran away tear now freely spilling over his eyes. Anzu walked into the arcade to meet the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1) Hikari- means light. Yami sometimes calls Yugi that.

(2) Sorry to Anzu fans but I rather dislike Anzu. In this story she will be a little B****y

Cherry: I'm ending it there. Gomen is it's so bad! Please review though. Even one review will make me a happy person. I have part of the 2nd chapter written. I'm ending here cause I'm too tired to finish. I'll update either later today, or sometimes this weekend. Or maybe when I get 5 reviews. (Which I doubt because it's so bad.) Later!

~~~Cherry~~~

.

Chapter 2: Together  
Cherry: OMG! I got reviews! *huggles* to all the reviewers* Thank you to all the reviewers. *happy* I some have review responses. I don't have them for all the reviews though. I only do a few. But thank you to all reviews! *huggles* I've edited this a little bit cause some people have pointed out a few errors.  
Review Responses:

Alana: Yes, I know this plot is quite overused but I needed an easy plot to write for my first story. I know Anzu isn't that bad I'm just not a fan of hers. She won't be so bad in my other stories but she's supposed to be kind of mean in this one. Thanks a lot for the advice. I've never been good at writing in detail though but I'll try my best. ^-^

RogueMoon: Thank you for answering my question. I just wanted to know since you didn't mention any specific pairing in it. I also like stories with a lot of detail but I've always had a problem with adding detail. Most everything I write is either short and to the point or it goes on and on and on with pointless stuff. And when I mean pointless stuff its really pointless. I have been trying to work on my writing though. And please update The Forth 'God' soon. (

Rox: a sequel? I don't know. If anyone else wants a sequel then I might put one. I'll have to think of something though.

Hari ng Laro: Thank you for telling me. I didn't notice that. It is one of the things a corrected in this chapter.

Thank You to: Alana, dark hilde, Teddybear, BB-Chicken, Star Angel, Yami Moto, Ninetails122, SaturnSerenity4ever, Yamis Girlfriend, DMG and/or DMY, mistykasumi, babygurl, Zypher, RogueMoon, Hari ng Laro, Karenu-anime, and MMW! Sorry if I missed anybody.

Warning: Shounen-ai (boys kissing boys)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related. As much as I wish I did own Yugioh, I do not.

'thoughts' "speaking" /Yugi to Yami/ /Yami to Yugi/ (Cherry's notes)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Anzu! Where's Yugi?" Yami asked when he spotted Anzu coming toward them. "Yugi wasn't feeling well so he went for a walk." Anzu lied while smiling because of getting to spend some time with Yami.

"Are you sure he's ok?" the darker half asked sounding worried. "Maybe I should go after him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"No!" Anzu said almost yelling. "Umm. I mean I think he wants to be alone."

"I don't think he wants to be alone right now, Anzu," Yami said as he felt some of Yugi's sadness and loneliness through their link. "I'm going after him."

With that, Yami ran out of the arcade before anyone could protest. Yami ran back to the Game Shop to see if Yugi was there. All he found there was a note from Grandpa saying he was going out of town for a week to a gaming convention. /Yugi?/

/./

/Yugi! Please answer me!/ Yami frantically cried through the link

/./ All Yami got was silence. 'Yugi, my aibou, (1) where are you?'

Yami continued to search for his hikari (2) and didn't notice that the sky was getting dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi ran from Anzu trying not to believe what she had told him. 'Does Yami really think of me as a burden?' he asked himself as more tears fell out of his amethyst orbs.

Yugi ran straight to the park. He had found special spot there that was peaceful and quiet. He often went there to think. Many trees hid it so it was very hard to get to or see.

/Yugi?/ 'Yami?"

/./ Yugi stayed silent not knowing what to say.

/Yugi! Please answer me/ More silence. 'Yami.'

Yugi had finally reached his special spot in the park. It was beautiful here. There was a small pond next to it that had many small animals living in it. Next the pond there was a large rock where you could sit. It was a good place for Yugi to be by himself to think.

'Was Anzu telling me the truth? Does Yami really think about me like that?' Yugi began to cry harder. 'Anzu wants Yami. Why would Yami want to be with me when he can be with her. She's pretty and a great dancer' Yugi though. 'He'd never want to be with me when he could have her.' He continued to cry not noticing the darkness coming to the sky as the day went on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami had been searching for Yugi for a few hours already. He'd looked everywhere for him. The only place he hadn't checked yet was the park.

Yami was slowly walking around the park looking carefully for his aibou. There were few people there since it was getting late. Then he heard a soft crying sound coming from not far away. It was faint but you could still hear it. 'Yugi?'

Yami followed the sound quietly creeping through the trees so not to startle the person crying. Slowly he started seeing a small clearing next to a beautiful pond. Next to the pond was a small child crying. 'Yugi.'

Yami felt a pain in his chest to see his secret love so upset. "Yugi." Yami said quietly. A whisper that you could barely hear. Yugi's crying ceased for a bit when he saw Yami but started crying again but softer this time.

"Yugi. Please tell me what's wrong." Yami said as he brought the small boy it to a hug. Yugi curled up against his chest sobbing still.

"Gomen, (3) Yami" he said softly. Yami was startled by this and didn't understand what Yugi was sorry for.

"Sorry for what, aibou?" Yami asked slightly tilting his head in confusion.

"Sorry for being such a bother to you. For being so small and weak that you always have to protect me."

Yami was quite startled from this answer. Yami slowly put his hand on Yugi's chin bring his face up for Yami to see is eyes. Yami's crimson eyes looked lovingly into Yugi innocent violet eyes. "Hikari, you are never a bother to me. You are not weak Yugi. You may be physically but you have the strongest and most caring heart and the world. "

Yami's slowly leaned in and claimed his hikari's lips with his own. To Yami's surprise, Yugi didn't push him away but kissed back. 'Does this mean he returns my feelings?' Yami thought hopefully. The kiss started slow but deepened when Yugi put his hands around Yami's neck pulling him closer. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Yugi gave to him without hesitation.

Yami tongue slipped into Yugi's mouth, exploring every part of his mouth. Yugi let out a soft moan. 'He taste so sweet.' The kiss seemed like it lasted for hours for two tri-colored hair teens. The finally broke apart for air, both extremely flushed.

Yami brought is lips to Yugi is and whispered, "Aishiteru, (4) my aibou." And pulled him into another kiss deepening it faster then the first kiss.

"Aishiteru too Yami." Yugi said when they finally broke apart. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was afraid you didn't return my feelings. That you would reject me and leave my forever." he said holding on to Yami tightly.

"Yugi, I will never leave you. I love you with all my heart and more. Aishiteru forever." Together the two walked home, hand in hand, with the gods smiling upon the pharaoh and his lover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) aibou- means partner

(2) hikari- means light

(3) Gomen- means sorry

(4) Aishiteru- means I love you

Cherry: If any of my translations are wrong please tell me. Again thank you for all the reviews. Please don't flame me if it's so bad! I've finished my first fan fic! Yay! I might write another soon. Don't know. I still have my report due soon so I don't know when I can post another story if I do. Please review! I'd love some ideas for stories if anyone has any. Advice to improve my writing is always welcome too! Thank you!

~~~Cherry~~~


End file.
